Do You Believe In Magic?
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: Before seeing the lanterns, Rapunzel just wants to see one more thing on her day in the kingdom-a magic show. Oneshot. Happy Tangled's-On-DVD-Finally Day!


**Okay. So recently I had strayed from the computer because I was absolutely mortified. You see, recently I got a new laptop that did not have Word installed on it. Because of this, I had to download it free from some site online. So, naturally, when I got the notice that said, "Your trial of Microsoft Word will expire on (insert month and day)", I was terrified. **

**I managed to crank out "Kiss It All Better" the day before the trial was said to occur, figuring I'd "end with a bang" until I could get another version/upgrade that I couldn't afford. But, stupidly being me, I opened up a Microsoft document just to test the trial's authority and found it working! I WAS SO HAPPY! I thought I had cheated Microsoft! So, in the elated state I was in, I started typing up this story, unknowingly to me that the trial took place immediately after I exited for the night. **

**I was incredibly upset, because I was really excited about writing this and wanted to write it as sort of a celebration of Tangled coming out today. Scouring the internet, I finally came across the lifesaving OpenOffice. TAKE THAT, MICROSOFT! **

**This FanFic was inspired by the song "Do You Believe in Magic?" (note- this is _not _a songfic!). I heard it on a commercial, and a Tangled DVD/Bluray commercial came on right after it. It's fate, right?**

**So here I sit, watching Tangled, squealing like a 5 year old and singing my lungs out. Is it scary that I know almost every word? I think not. But without further ago, I present to you my latest creation. Enjoy =)**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

**A/N: Flynn's p.o.v. As usual, check out my profile for updates, polls, and questions for my readers. By the way, thank you for all the reviews on "Kiss It All Better"! I know it was dark, but that's just how the song is. Thank you for the reviews anyway and all the favorites! They mean the world to me, especially after having such a hard week. Sending much love your way, my readers. =) I'm also working on a new Jade/Beck oneshot, for those of you who are wondering. Sorry! I've just been so caught up in the magic that's Tangled!**

_Do You Believe In Magic?_

It was Blondie's special day, and for some reason I still couldn't explain, some part of me had made myself determined to make it her best day ever.

"Eugene, over here!" Rapunzel called, pointing at yet another display of flowers for sale. Grabbing my hand, she dragged me toward the cart that smelled sickeningly of freesia and roses, and I grudgingly followed.

Those three simple words had been the theme song of my day. If it wasn't one thing Rapunzel wanted to see, it was another. And then maybe she started talking about painting, or baking, or sewing, and I completely detached myself before I got too evidently bored and hurt her feelings. Then she would pull me to yet another stand while I tried to comprehend everything she'd just said merely seconds before.

Goldie released my hand, and her own delicate ones flew to a bunch of daffodils that she shoved against her nose, taking a deep inhale. I shook my head, chuckling, and took the opportunity to look around.

I hadn't been to the kingdom-well, on a personal trip, not for a quick steal-since I was a small, moping child in the orphanage. An older orphan who the mistress trusted took me there for my seventh birthday, and bought me a cupcake with a small candle on it. That was the last time I truly saw this place for what it was.

Now, in the midst of the children skipping in the street, women singing and dancing, and men joking and celebrating, I took extra time to take it all in. The afternoon was fading, the sky a deep violet with cotton-candy-pink clouds. A great orange sun was blazing on the horizon, illuminating the navy ocean with touches of sherbert. I'd forgotten how beautiful this place could be-you know, when you're not running for your life from palace guards.

But my appreciative thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Blondie's over-exaggerated gasp. My eyes immediately racing towards her, making sure she was okay, I was a little more than irritated to find that her terrifyingly loud gasp was one of pure, innocent, childish excitement, a thin finger jabbing forcefully in the direction of something else she wanted me to see.

Rolling my eyes and sauntering over, I sighed, "What is it now, Goldie?" But my question was soon answered when I lazily drifted my eyes over to the tent and the sign she'd been pointing at: "Mr. Marvel's Marvelous Magic Show".

My eyes momentarily bulged in disbelief. _She couldn't really be serious, could she? _But her rapid jumping up and down and hand clapping, making her thick braid whip frighteningly around, caused me to practically fall over laughing.

She stopped her erratic hopping and clapping as soon as the first laugh was uttered. "What? I love magic!" she whined, trying her best to defend herself. It only made me laugh harder.

"Blondie, there's no such thing as magic. Magic isn't real. 'Mr. Marvel' in there is just a man looking for some quick cash. I would know. I'm quite the scammer myself," I explained, releasing my famous smolder subconsciously at the description. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes, and Pascal chirruped in disapproval.

Then something changed. Blondie's eyes suddenly grew impossibly wider, and she put on the cutest face she could, her large green eyes looking more innocent than ever. She looped her fingers through each other, modestly keeping them at her waist, and drew little circles in the dirt with the tip of her big toe. Even Pascal joined in with the persuading looks.

I couldn't believe it. She was using her own smolder against me. And it was actually working.

Lips tight, posture tense, I finally cracked. "_Fine_," I heaved, "we can go see your silly little magic show." 

Her apple eyes lit up with excitement, and she threw herself on me in an excited hug. Realizing what she just did, she let go as quickly as she could, blushing and biting her full bottom lip. Man, that looked cute.

She quickly recovered and grasped my hand once again, leading me inside and skipping the whole way in. I, however, was still a little dazed and confused after the sudden, warm contact.

We took our seats, just a couple of rows from the stage, and seemingly just in time. A plump little man in a regal costume produced a small scroll, and cleared his throat before promptly proceeding. "Ladies and gentlemen," he declared in a shockingly loud voice for such a small person, "the Festival of Lights now presents to you Mr. Marvel and his Marvelous Magic Show!"

The small audience clapped rather unenthusiastically. Rapunzel, however, right by my ear, applauded quite loudly, each clap no more than a millisecond apart. I think she even tried whistling, but when all she blew out was a raspberry-sounding noise, she gave up and went back to clapping.

The whole thing was just as boring and unrealistic as I'd expected it to be. First the Mr. Marvel-or Marble, or whatever his name was-put a simple black top hat on a table, and pulled out a fluffy white rabbit that was obvious to see even _before _he took it out. Then he did some card tricks, and when he messed one up towards the end, promptly kicked the cards off the stage and chuckled nervously, loosening his collar, his face turning a beet red. Finally, he tried the old pulling-a-multicolored-scarf-from-your-throat thing, but...well, let's just say it ended badly. After a brief intermission-and intensive medical attention-he came back out to an incredibly unenthusiastic audience. Well, all excluding Rapunzel, who never failed to remain captivated throughout the entire debacle.

"Now," he announced with a short cough, "would anyone like to volunteer to show us all something?" He pulled his collar again, giggling nervously, obviously losing hope and calculating his tips based on tonight's awful performance as his eyes grazed over the crowd.

I nudged Rapunzel with my shoulder, and whispered, "What a crock. See, _this _is why I don't believe in magic. People like this just come here and ruin it, if there was even anything to ruin in the first place."

I settled myself comfortably and contentedly back in my seat, crossing my legs and stretching my arms behind my head. But Rapunzel had a calculating look on her face, which I already knew meant she was thinking long and hard about something. I also knew her well enough by now to know that it probably wouldn't turn out well.

That's when Blondie stood straight up, hand waving high in the air, and shouted excitedly, "I'll do something!" She had this big grin on her face, but it was a bit off, like she was testing something.

"Sit _down_!" I whisper-screamed at her, trying to pull her back down, hoping nobody saw her. But it was too late. Everyone in the room was already staring at her, and Mr. Marmalade-Marble-Marvel-Guy was looking her up at down, greed dancing in his beady black eyes. Pascal crawled down Rapunzel's arm and hid in _my _hair this time. _See_, I thought to Rapunzel, _even the frog's embarrassed! Sit down!_

"Oh, yes, the blonde child towards the front with the long braid!" Rapunzel started making her way towards the stage, and in a desperate attempt to stop her, I grabbed her hand, but she slickly slid it through my own. Then I was helpless as I watched her daintily prance up the creaky wooden steps, grinning crookedly.

"What's your name, dear girl?" Mr. Margarine hissed sweetly through yellowed teeth.

"Rapunzel."

"And what are you going to do for us today?"

She eyed me from the stage, her a taunting green fire flickering in her eyes.

"Something _very _magical and special."

Suddenly it hit me. She wouldn't. No, she's too protective of her hair, she wouldn't risk being discovered like that! Would she? Maybe today's made her a little high off of exhilaration and rebellion. She's not thinking logically. She just _wouldn't _do _that_.

She smiled her sweetest, winning smile to the crowd, a smile hard to resist. "Would anybody like to volunteer and help me out?"

Several eager children were jumping up and down and waving their little hands as high as they could, and Rapunzel just grinned at them and blew kisses. Even some adults looking for some fun auditioned. I, however, cowering with Pascal, slunk further and further into the seat, where nobody could see me or recognize me, nobody-

"How about you, young man with the goatee in row three?"

I looked around to see if there was anyone else who could possibly fit that description. Nope, the only one in the row. Great.

I placed Pascal on my seat and hurried up there, ducking my head in hiding. When I climbed the steps and reached her, I mouthed "_What are you doing?_" as menacingly as I could, but Rapunzel just continued to look smug.

"Alright, well, let's hear an applause for Rapunzel and...and..." Mr. Marble turned to me. "What's your name again?"

I mumbled something incoherent along the lines of "Yoojin Fizzhubit".

Mr. Marmaduke shrugged and left the stage, applauding with the audience. Rapunzel quickly asked a rather sketchy looking man in the front row for something sharp, and graciously thanked him when he handed her a rusty dagger.

She lifted her giant green orbs to mine that seemed to be pleading, "Trust me." Just as she was about to re-cut my hand, I stalled her hand and made my eyes ask tauntingly, "May I?" She nodded and handed it over.

I made a sharp slice along the lifeline, wincing briefly, and the blood quickly surfaced. Without unraveling her braid, she pressed a rough bundle to my injury and whispered, "Sorry!". Then she began to sing.

Her hair glowed brilliantly, with new colors drifting through the air because of the multicolored flowers within it. Just like before, the cut was healed seamlessly, and we both stood up and bowed.

What I certainly didn't expect was what happened next. I thought the audience would applaud wildly and let us be on our way. But, no, of course not. When you were with Rapunzel, things just didn't go as planned.

The audience was dead quiet, and every face in the room-from a two year old to what looked like a barely breathing 90-year-old in the back row-was painted over with a mask of fright, shock, fear, and absolute awe. Suddenly, a boy who looked around 15 whimpered, "She...she...she has..._MAGIC. HAIR!"_ He pointed a trembling finger at my female companion.

Then the crowd attacked us.

We ran for our lives, Mr. Mar-whatever ushering us hurriedly through an emergency exit in the back. Pascal had miraculously scrambled his way out too, and climbed up Rapunzel's arm faster than I'd ever seen him move in his little life, panting. We heard the crowd, not far behind us, emerge no more than 5 minutes after we'd departed, and we quickly sought refuge in a nearby alleyway.

I don't know how, but I found myself in hysterics, Goldie's bell-like laughter following after mine. We were pressed up so close together in the thin alleyway that our chests moved against each other, and we could feel each others' rapid heartbeats. Our laughter eventually dimmed, and all that was left was Rapunzel and me, alone together. Well, excluding Pascal, who'd considerately turned into Rapunzel's dress shade and closed his eyes to give us some privacy.

Our lips were merely a few inches away from each other, and I could taste her sweet breath mingle with my own, could smell her sweet, musky essence. I smiled down at her with nothing but simple adoration.

That all-too-familiar blush swept across her fair-skinned cheeks, and she smiled up at me with that devious smile I'd grown to love in such a short time.

"So," she said, breathless, "do you believe in magic now?"


End file.
